


Holding The Baby

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Post-Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus, Pete, and Sirius all get ready to go and meet baby Harry for the first time.Oneshot/drabble





	Holding The Baby

"Okay guys, I gotta say something." Peter walked into his best friends' house, arms crossed. He looked a little pissed and yet he was smiling too of course. This was hilarious. "Padfoot legitimately asked us 'What do I wear to meet a baby? Do I wear a suit?'"

"I wondered if I should wear a suit because the baby should be impressed when it first meets me, right? Right?" Sirius said, throwing up his hands in defense. It didn't help too much now though. "But then you said don't wear a suit."

"Well. Yeah." Remus was smirking too. 

"Why is it so funny then?"

"Because then you asked if you should wear something soft so the baby would like it." Peter said with an eye roll. 

Well. That made sense. "Well I have to touch the baby. I mean you can't wear spiky stuff." he said with a huff of his own. Why was this weird? His friends should know this!

Remus sighed. "Your instincts, while confused, are also so sweet."

He could admit that at least. 


End file.
